


La única verdad

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: Estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, M/M, Y yo estoy mu' loca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien vuelve al Distrito 13 pasado un tiempo... ¿Qué ocurrirá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La única verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Es leer/ver cualquier cosa y encontrar parejas gays. Yo no sé cómo lo hago, de verdad. Sólo sé que no soy la única xDD  
> El caso es que estos dos me parecieron muy obvios con esas miraditas y cuando se revolcaron por el suelo y ESE final... Me encantan juntos, ya está. Lola fuera xD Aunque la chica me cae bien.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: lo escribí sin saber que había una segunda parte...

Antes de que decidieran arreglarlo -y no destruirlo como quisieron hacer en un principio-, el Distrito 13 era la peor zona de París habida y por haber. No podías dar un sólo paso sin que te amenazasen de muerte o intentasen robarte a punto de pistola o navaja en cuello.

Hace unos meses, y con ayuda de Leito, pude restaurar el sistema y pronto comenzaron con las reformas para echar abajo el muro, levantar los ghettos para convertirlos en lugares seguros para vivir e implantar leyes razonables.

A día de hoy el orden está reestablecido, algo que tenía que ver con mis propios ojos...

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/iris_manjon/pic/00061kp1/)

Al contacto con mi nuca, el frío acero de la punta del cañón de la pistola provocó que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizase.

\- Dame todo el dinero que lleves o aprieto el gatillo.

Su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplicas. No obstante, algo en su timbre me hizo contestarle.

\- No hay huevos.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un cuerpo aprisionándome contra la pared de ladrillo oscuro de aquella intransitada calle.

\- ¿Por qué no lo repites ahora?

Era molesto sentir la pared contra mi mejilla, raspándola con su rugosa textura. Aún más la entrepierna, levemente abultada, de ése hombre presionando contra mi culo.

\- Joder, creí que la delicuencia en éste Distrito había pasado a la historia.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que la delincuencia no es una plaga que pueda ser erradicada, Damien.

La sonrisa me salió involuntaria.

\- Leito...

\- Bingo.

Me soltó y permitió con eso que pudiese darme la vuelta para echarle un vistazo. Estaba igual. La misma corpulencia, los mismos tatuajes y la misma sonrisa sincera... Yo tampoco había cambiado demasiado.

\- Creí que no volverías nunca - su voz denotaba cierta sorpresa al verme allí.

\- Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo...

\- Casi un año. Para mí es mucho tiempo - me cortó.

Yo me quedé mirándole unos instantes. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo algo. Algo en su expresión, en sus palabras, incluso en la tensión de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué tal Lola?

La pregunta me salió completamente involuntaria.  
Noté que Leito carraspeaba y se daba la vuelta.

\- En mi apartamento tengo cervezas. Vayamos.

Echó a andar, pero yo le detuve al poco.

\- ¿Ella está bien?

\- Sí, sí - se zafó de mi agarre como si nada.- Estudia por las mañanas y por las tardes trabaja en un ultramarinos.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces?

Ante la pregunta giró un poco su cuerpo hacia mí y sonrió canalla.

\- Reparto el correo.

 

**~o~**

 

El apartamento estaba tal y como lo recordaba, aunque al edificio le habían dado un buen repaso y lucía como nuevo.

Salté un poco en el asiento al notar el frío cristal de la birra humedecer ligeramente mi nuca. Eso me hizo recordar algo.

\- ¿Por qué llevas un arma encima, Leito?

Él se sentó justo delante, con su propia birra, y nuestras miradas se encontraron como antaño.

\- Esperaba que no me lo preguntases, pero ya que lo haces te diré que con ella me siento seguro. Aún no... - le pegó un sorbo al botellín.- ... Sabes, después de lo que ocurrió con Taha aún me cuesta conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Lola siendo tomada como rehén por él no abandona mis recuerdos, me... tortura cada noche.

\- No dejaré que le pase nada - le miré implacable.- Y sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Oí que un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

\- Lo sé, Damien... - acarició el cuello de su birra.- Ella... me ha preguntado muchas veces por ti, ¿sabes? Tantas que he perdido la cuenta. Y no he sabido contestarle, claro. Desconozco tus datos. Dirección, teléfono... Así que, me ha sido imposible contactar contigo.

Fue mi turno de suspirar.

\- Créeme, es mejor así.

\- ¿Por qué? - de pronto pareció enfadado.- ¿No somos lo bastante buenos para ti?

\- No se trata de eso...

\- Entonces, ¿de qué se trata, Damien? Ilumíname.

El botellín de cerveza cayó al suelo, manchándolo, y rodó hasta chocar contra la pared.

\- Pensé que era lo mejor para los dos.

\- ¿Para Lola y para ti? - su agarre en el cuello de mi camiseta se intensificó.

\- No, para ti y para mí, Leito - respondí en un tono bajo y sosegado.

Sus ojos me mantuvieron bajo un certero escrutinio, buscando la verdad en mis palabras. Pero yo era transparente. Había dicho una cosa y quería decir exactamente eso.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto? - preguntó del mismo modo.- ¿Por qué ahora... ?

\- Echaba de menos pelearme contigo - sonreí.

Él me devolvió una tentativa sonrisa y fue soltándome poco a poco, aunque en el último momento afianzó el agarre y se inclinó para besarme, firme y pasionalmente.

Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y terminó sentado sobre mis piernas.

\- ¿Qué le diremos a Lola... ? - susurró contra mis labios.

\- ¿De verdad la crees tan tonta como para no saber lo que se cocía entre nosotros?

\- Pero ella te besó...

\- Sí, y también me dijo al oído que nos daba su bendición.

Leito rió suavemente.

\- Ésta Lola...

\- Ahá, pero lo que menos quiero ahora es hablar de ella... - paseé mis manos hasta plantarlas en su culo.- Así que, ¿qué tal si pasamos directamente a la _acción_?

\- Me parece perfecto - contestó antes de comerme la boca nuevamente.

Definitivamente el Distrito 13 había cambiado, pero había que darles las gracias a los sucesos que habían tenido lugar hacía casi un año, pues eso nos había unido a Leito y a mí.  
Para bien o para mal, la delincuencia es necesaria.

 

 

 

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
